Fairy Tail Tuesdays
by OblivionRose
Summary: In order to help raise money for the guild, various members of Fairy Tail go tell/reenact popular fairy tale stories to children. Various pairings. Read note in prologue. Inspired by the Fairy Tail Omake "Happy in Boots."
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail Tuesdays**

**By OblivionRose**

**Note:** This is a series of continuous one-shots (meaning some may reference to events that happened in previous chapters). Each chapter will tell of a classic fairy tale/folktale narrated (and acted out) by the Fairy Tail guild members. My OTP pairings are NatsuxLucy, ErzaxJellal, JuviaxGray, GajeelxLevy, RomeoxWendy BUT I may have chapters that are NatsuxLisanna, LokexLucy, JuviaxLyon etc. depending on which couple might fit that story. This is POST time skip, so if you are not caught up with the manga/anime there may be some spoilers for you. This idea came to mind when I read the special Omake "Happy in Boots" which is a parody of the tale "Puss in Boots." You may notice that BECAUSE these stories are being told by the guild members that they may not necessarily follow the same story line or ending as the classic tale.

Rated **T** for some language.

**Disclaimer:** And of course, I DON'T own Fairy Tail. I'm not enough of an awesome troll as Hiro Mashima to create such a beautiful story line with great characters as these.

Enough blabber! Please enjoy this fun fic I came up with!

* * *

** ~Prologue~ **

It was another boisterous day at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time there eating, laughing, and arguing like the family they were. A large man with animal skin clothing stood by the request board seeming to stare intently at each job posted. Within a moment the man was sent flying as a person landed on top of him.

"Gyahahaha! Maybe you can help Nab pick out a job while you're over there!" A pink-haired mage taunted the black-haired man who now dusted himself off and threw off his jacket in the process, leaving an unconscious Nab on the floor.

"Psh… You call that a hit, Flame Brain? I'm not even injured." The ice mage lunged at the fire mage, while a blue haired woman watched eagerly and cheered, "Go, Gray-sama!"

"Bring it on, Ice Perv!" The fire mage shouted back as the two began a large fight that soon involved the rest of the guild.

A blonde girl sat at the counter and let out a sigh as the inevitable fighting continued on. "Can't we ever go a day without there being a fight?" She said as she hugged her small round dog with a carrot shaped nose. "Puun!" The small creature seemed to say.

A white hair bar maid cleaning a glass only smiled at the girl as she looked at everyone, "It's not so bad, Lucy. It brings some excitement to the guild and continues to tests everyone's strengths."

A long red haired woman sitting with them nodded her head in agreement. "Let them fight. It lets them blow off steam every once in a while." She said as she went to take a bite of her strawberry cake. However, just as she was about to put the delicious dessert into her mouth a large black haired man with piercings was knocked into her and accidentally caused the sweet treat to fall to the floor. "My-My cake."

The intimidating man who had been prepared to get the bastard that hit him now became scared as he noticed the red-head's fury. "Shit!" He cursed as he tried to point the blame towards the idiot that threw him towards the red-head's direction. The enraged woman now joined the fight and attacked the person who threw him.

The man let out a sigh as he noticed a light-bluenette giggling in a corner with a book open in front of her. "You lucked out this time, Gajeel." She said as she closed the book and moved to sit over at the counter with Lucy and Mira Jane, the bar tender.

Gajeel grit his teeth holding back a growl as he said, "Whatever, shrimp." And soon he was back fighting with the others.

Levy let out a sigh and then grit her teeth, "I really wish he'd stop calling me that."

"Don't let it get to you, Levy. Gajeel just likes to give people nicknames." A young blue-haired girl said from the other side of Lucy.

"Aye! Your name could be bunny-girl like Lucy." A blue cat piped in as he ate his fish while sitting on the counter, gaining a glare from the blonde haired girl.

"Hmph. I do agree that he should think of better nicknames." A white cat wearing a pink dress said as she looked at the blue cat. "Tomcat here at least deserves his nickname. And you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." She criticized as the blue cat only smiled at her and nodded his head as he offered her the other fish he had with a bow tied to it. "Sorry, Charle, but it's a good fish! Here, I got one for you!" Carla denied the offer though as she looked the other way.

"Actually, I think Wendy has a point. His nickname is just a form of endearment, Levy. I think it's just his awkward way to show he acknowledges you." Another white short-haired woman said as she walked up to the counter where the other girls were. She had been sitting at a table with the Raijin Shuu until they were brought into the fighting.

The blue cat decided to add, "He liiiiiikes you." Causing Levy to blush and for him to get hit on the head by Lucy.

"Stop that, Happy. Then why did he give me the nickname bunny-girl?" Lucy said, ruining his theory.

"Because you're known to cosplay in outfits and that's how he remembers seeing you." Mira Jane said frankly.

Lucy was about to retort when she quickly dodged an incoming chair. Then a certain pink-haired mage bumped into her laughing. "Oi, Lucy, you should join in on the fun!" He said as Lucy held up her hand and replied, "I'll pass, Natsu." Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and prepared to end this. Everyone began to get in a pose to start using their magic when a large giant appeared in the room.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The loud booming voice caused everyone to freeze where they were except for the pink-haired idiot who laughed and called everyone cowards, only to be stepped on by the giant.

"You'd think he'd learn." Lucy muttered to the other girls who all nodded in agreement and Happy responded with his signature, "Aye!"

The giant then reverted to its regular smaller elderly man form. The master of Fairy Tail jumped up to a higher spot where the guild could hear him. He cleared his throat and held up a paper. "As you all know, our guild is not as grand and sturdy as it used to be. And it doesn't help when you all destroy parts of it every day." At this part he glared at them. "But with this," he gestured to the paper in his hand, "we can all raise money to help fix up the guild. I've been talking to a good friend of mine who gave me this offer to help us out." He jumped down from his spot and put the paper up on the request board. On the paper it said:

**FAIRY TALE TUESDAYS**

**Need Story Tellers to Entertain Children**

**Fairy Tales, Folk Tales, Nursery Rhymes**

**Job available every Tuesday**

**Will be given story to tell**

**REWARD: 10,000 Jewels per teller **

**+ 1,000 Jewels towards guild per teller**

**Please Contact us in Advance**

The master read the description to the guild and looked around to make sure everyone understood what it meant. "So I would greatly appreciate it if you would find time to participate in this job request." Most of the guild nodded their heads and began to talk amongst themselves to start planning on their stories.

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu, recovered from being flattened by the master, ran over to his team mates excitedly with a grin on his face. "We should be the first to do it!"

Lucy nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, sounds like fun! I love stories." She said as Happy flew up into the air and responded with an "Aye, sir!"

The guild was now buzzing about when this person would be able to participate in what week and wondering what types of stories they would have to tell. Some people began to argue about who would go when but received glares from both Erza and the Master, so no physical fighting broke out again that day. The guild began to celebrate this new opportunity to make money and help the guild in the process. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had gotten the information to contact the owner and reserve their spot for the upcoming Tuesday.

Fairy Tale Tuesdays would soon become Fairy _Tail_ Tuesdays.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright! That's the prologue! The first story is going to follow the Omake so I can plan how I'm going to tell these stories and such. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm going to need people's opinions later on for what stories I should do and with which characters. Have a good night/day/morning/afternoon/evening/whatever!


	2. Happy in Boots

Fairy Tail Tuesdays

By OblivionRose

Note: So this chapter will follow closely to the Omake "Happy in Boots" so I can plan how I'm going to set up these stories. I promise the next chapters will be more original, but I hope you enjoy this anyways.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fairy Tail.

Story: Puss in Boots

Characters telling it: Lucy, Natsu, Happy

Pairings: Hints of NaLu

Enjoy!

~Puss in Boots~

Lucy woke-up to the sun's rays shining through the window. Groaning slightly she put the pillow over her eyes to hide from the disturbing light. She began to think about what she had to do for the day when she heard the familiar sound of flapping wings. _'Don't tell me…'_ She thought as she threw off the pillow and got up to look outside her window. However, instead of seeing the blue exceed carrying Natsu to enter her house she saw two birds fly past her window. _'Good, I guess I have time before they show up… Time to get ready for the mission!'_ She thought excitedly to herself as she turned around.

"Uwaaah!" She yelled as she fell back, caught off guard by the floating bed sheets in friend of her. She soon heard the familiar laugh of her idiot team mate and his feline companion.

"Gyahahaha! You should've seen your face, Lucy!" Natsu pointed as he threw the sheets off of himself and Happy.

"Aye, sir! Your face was silly." Happy piped in.

Lucy just got up grumpily and dusted herself off, slightly self-conscious that they were in her bed room while she was still in her pajamas. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two, "How did you guys get in here? Actually, forget that, just get out of my room!"

"Ah, come on, Lucy. We just wanted to make sure you got up for our mission today." Natsu stated with a care-free face as he put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Aye! You seemed to be in a deep sleep; we weren't sure you were ever going to wake up." Happy added as he hovered in the air.

Lucy heard their grumbling stomachs and just sighed. "You're just here for food aren't you? Whatever. Help yourself; you two know where the kitchen is. Just get out of my room so I can get ready already." She said as she rubbed her forehead, irritated by the early commotion from her two idiot friends.

Natsu and Happy high-fived and waved at Lucy, "Thanks, Luce! I'll make sure to save you something for breakfast." Natsu said as the two of them left her room. Lucy just rolled her eyes thinking about how he better since it was her food. She couldn't help but smile though as they finally left her alone to get ready. _'They're really just eager to be the first to complete this mission… Well, I better hurry up and get ready so we can go!'_ She thought as she got ready for the day.

The trio soon arrived at the quaint building where they were to represent their guild in completing the first Fairy Tale Tuesday event. It was a book store that held mostly fictional stories and books with information on magic. A sign out front displayed its name, "Enchanted Books." Lucy couldn't help but be excited to enter the book store. _'Levy's definitely got to see this place! It's so cute!' _She thought to herself as they entered the building.

The aroma of freshly baked cookies filled their noses as they entered. They hadn't realized that the store had a small café inside where customers could have tea or coffee with baked goods and read their books. Natsu and Happy were already drooling from the smell of food and Lucy just sighed. "Focus, guys. We're here on a mission."

Natsu wiped away the drool and just smiled at the blonde. "Of course, Lucy. But it would be a shame to perform our mission on an empty stomach!" He exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and soon the two of them were heading over to the bakery section.

"Didn't you guys just eat at my place?" Lucy questioned more to herself than the boys who were already gone drooling over the counter of delicious baked goods. She looked around and wondered where the owner of the book store could be. _'Aren't we supposed to be briefed and told what story we're in charge of telling?'_ She then noticed a stout old woman coming out of the bakery area with more delicious treats. She was wearing a forest green dress with a white frilly apron and her white hair was up in a bun. Lucy walked over to the woman, who was already offering a cookie to Natsu and Happy, and smiled to introduce herself. "Hello! We're the mages from Fairy Tail who responded to your request. I'm Lucy and the other two stuffing their faces are my team mates, Natsu and Happy."

"Hey! Rish frood ish growd!" Natsu replied with his mouth full. He happily swallowed the meat pastry the kind woman had offered him. "Thanks, for the samples, Granny."

"No problem dear." The old woman responded with a smile as she turned to face Lucy. "And I figured you might be the team due to your Fairy Tail insignias. Thank you for coming today. I'm the owner of this humble book store, Elouise Bookham. Now, let's see." The elderly woman peered at them through her spectacles, scrutinizing them closely to think what story they could tell. Her eyes stopped on Happy, who was still nibbling on a fish flavored muffin she had wanted him to test out, and thought of the perfect story. "I'll be right back!" She said as she instantly disappeared from the area with a snap of her fingers.

"WHOAH! WHERE'D SHE GO?" Natsu yelled.

"She disappeared!" Happy exclaimed as he flew into the air surprised.

Lucy had been startled by the sudden use of magic but sighed at her friends' denseness. "Obviously she used magic. She must be able to teleport from one location to another." Just as she finished saying this Elouise reappeared right behind her making her jump a foot in the air.

"Oh, sorry, dear! Sometimes I'm a little off when teleporting. I'm not as exact as I used to be. Now, this story would be perfect for you three!" She held up the worn leather book that had a picture of a cat wearing boots.

"Puss in boots?" Natsu questioned, never having heard of the story before.

"Oh! That _is_ a good choice, what with us having Happy." Lucy said smiling at the elderly woman.

"Do I get to be the cat in the picture?" Happy asked the older woman who just smiled and nodded her head at their responses.

"You will be Puss." She pointed at Happy and snapped her fingers instantly exquipping a pair of small boots on his feet. "You will be the Princess." Again she snapped her fingers and Lucy found herself wearing a beautiful dress and a tiara on her head.

"Wait a minute-why are we?" Before Lucy could finish the old lady was already pointing at Natsu and snapping her fingers to put him in some poor clothing.

"Woah! Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed again as he noticed the change in his outfit. He looked over at his teammates and grinned cheerfully. "You look great, Lucy! And nice boots, Happy."

"Excuse me, sorry Mrs. Bookham, but where are our clothes and why are we dressed like this?" Lucy asked the old woman who was smiling at her work and busy in her thoughts.

The old woman handed Lucy the book and informed them of their task. "I just teleported your clothes into storage for the time being. Now, you three need to be in character for when you tell the story! Don't worry about the minor characters; just think about some of your guild mates when you explain them. Now hurry up and review the story so you can tell it to the children who will be coming in this afternoon. Chop! Chop! No more questions, just prepare as much as you can and when the time comes have fun with it!" Elouise pushed the three of them towards the back of the book store and left them alone to figure out how they would recite the story. She even gave them a pair of gale force reading glasses in case they needed to read the story quickly.

The story telling area had a small stage where the tellers could read and act out some scenes from the fairy tale. Below the stage many children sat, eagerly waiting to hear the story. Some of the children were accompanied by their parents, such as Fairy Tail's Bisca and Alzack who sat with an excited Asuka.

"When will Natsu, Lushee and Hap-py come out?" The young girl asked her parents starting to become impatient. Her parents smiled at her and Bisca responded, "Soon, sweetie." Just as she said that Natsu walked out on the stage in his outfit and peered out into the crowd of children and parents.

"Wow, I didn't expect there to so many of ya." He said while grinning at the crowd. He wasn't nervous at all since he had been on a stage before for another mission. Albeit he was just the fire breathing dragon that got to destroy everything, none-the-less he felt comfortable being himself in front of people. And he really did have a soft spot for kids. From the edge of the stage behind a curtain, Lucy waved at Natsu and whispered, "Introduce and start!"

"Hm?" He questioned his friend and then remembered what he had to do. "Well, kids are you ready to get fired up?" He asked as he made balls of fire appear from his hand. The children gasped excitedly and cheered for the trick. Extinguishing his hands, he grinned even more as he prepared to tell the story.

"Alright, I'm Natsu and my other teammates who you will see in a bit are Happy and Lucy. We're telling you all the story…" He paused a moment trying to remember the title of the story. It was about some cat in boots, but what was its name? Oh well… "Happy in Boots." Lucy couldn't help but face palm off stage at her friend's changing of the title. _'Well, as long as we entertain the children… that's what counts…' _She thought to herself as she waited for her cue to come in.

"_In a faraway place there lives a man and his sons who make a living by grinding noodles. Probably because he worked too hard, this man died at a young age. However, the three sons he left behind needed to split up his… stuff."_ Natsu paused for a moment when he thought about how he would describe the older brothers in the story. _"The eldest brother took away the grinding store. He was a metal obsessed jerk who wanted to turn their small store into a factory so he could be rich. The second brother took away all of the money. Anyways that shirtless jerk only left me, the youngest brother, with a few copper coins and…"_ At this Happy appeared on stage, currently without his boots. _"…a cat."_

"_Aye!"_ Happy responded as he stood by Natsu's side.

"_Having been left with nearly nothing, thanks to those no good older brothers, the poor boy decided to go on road trip."_ Natsu continued.

"_Aye!"_ The two of them walked around in a circle on the stage, causing the children to giggle a bit at the funny way they walked.

Suddenly, Natsu collapsed on the ground and sighed. _"Ahhh… I've no money and no home! I hate my brothers who took away my home and money… those brothers of mine."_

Happy patted him on the back and continued with his dialogue. _"It's over. It's alright. Although I'm a cat I'm very useful." _

From off stage Lucy continued the narration as the other two acted out the scene. _"Suddenly, the cat spoke."_ She said.

"_I'm Happy! Master, give me a pair of boots and a sack_." Happy said. Natsu got up and nodded at Happy as they walked to the side of the stage where they pretended to buy Happy the needed items.

"_Natsu gave all of his money to buy a pair of boots and a sack for Happy."_ Lucy narrated.

"_Where are you going?"_ Natsu asked Happy as the blue cat began to walk to the other side of the stage.

"_It's alright! You wait here!"_ Happy responded.

"_Noooo! Don't leave me alone!"_ Natsu cried as he rolled back behind the currents.

"_Please, Master, wait here for a while."_ Happy responded as he walked across the stage to the other side.

Now that Natsu was off stage he took over as Narrator. _"Happy used the sack and set up a trap. Soon he captured an animal."_ Natsu stated as Lucy had already summoned Plue to be put in the sack and picked up by Happy on the other side of the small stage. _"He then brought the animal to the city. At first the guards wouldn't let him pass 'cause he was a cat. But Happy got in because…"_

"_I'm not a normal cat because I wear boots!"_ Happy said while facing the children and lifting a foot to proudly show off one of his little boots.

"_Since he wasn't a normal cat the guards let him through to see the king and princess."_ At this point Lucy walked out on stage. Some of the girls gasped at how pretty her dress was and some pointed saying, "Look, it's a princess!" Lucy smiled at the children and waved. Then she looked at Happy who presented Plue to her.

"_Your highness, this gift is from my master, Natsu."_ Happy said as he bowed in front of Lucy.

The blonde clapped her hands together excitedly and said, _"That's great!"_ She then picked up Plue and hugged him. As Natsu narrated the next part Happy continued to bring two more of Lucy's spirits to her.

"_From then on, Happy brought gifts for the princess every day such as a crab and a maid. As time passed, the princess fell for Natsu whom she hasn't met before. _Who can blame her? He's cool, his fire magic's awesome, he's really strong he's-" Natsu stopped when he received a glare from Lucy.

She looked out at the children and sighed as she hugged Plue again. _"I wonder what kind of noble person this Natsu is."_ She closed her eyes and blushed when she heard Natsu's voice again.

"_However, the princess who liked all of the gifts, didn't know that everything was going to Happy's plan."_

"She liiiikes him" Happy added in, even though it wasn't part of the story. Lucy blushed even harder and tried to not glare at the cat by keeping her eyes shut.

She used the frustration as a transition to beg Happy to let her see Natsu. _"I can't resist anymore! Please let me meet your master at once!"_ She begged.

"_Aye! I understand!"_ Happy responded as the two of them ran around on stage pretending to look for Natsu. Happy paused for a moment and looked out at the children and said_, "This was my plan! If Natsu and Lucy were to get married, they would have lots and lots of money!"_ He then took a furiously blushing Lucy's hand and walked over to the side of the stage, appearing to have arrived where Natsu was.

Lucy continued the narration at this point. _"Happy and I, the princess, headed towards the forest that his master, Natsu, lived."_

Happy bowed in front of her again and said his final line, _"Your Highness, this is where my master Natsu lives."_

"_As the princess and his master were reunited-"_ She was about to finish 'they got married and lived happily ever after' but Natsu jumped out on stage as a wild man and ended the story his own way.

"Since I had lived by myself in the wilderness for a long time I became barbaric having to find a way to survive on my own."

Too shocked for words, Lucy walked off stage leaving Happy to finish the story with an, "Aye?"

Natsu broke his barbaric character, which had been currently breathing fire, and grinned at the children who were giggling and cheering for their show. Happy flew up into the air and over the crowd of children who cheered even more at seeing the flying cat. Natsu then ran over and surprised Lucy by picking her up bridal style and taking her to the center of the stage.

"What are you doing!" She said, protesting being picked up. She was currently not happy that Natsu had changed the end of the story. _'He's always so unpredictable!'_ She thought to herself grumpily.

"We have to do our bows and thank the children for coming." Natsu replied with a smirk on his face. He then set her down so they could wave at the children who were now rushing up on the stage to hug them and ask them questions.

Lucy couldn't stay mad with so many adorable faces around them. "Thank you for coming today! I'm glad you liked our story." She said to the small crowd of children. She also waved to the parents who stood on the side smiling.

Soon the children were bombarding them with questions about the story and themselves. "Are you really a princess?" "You're an awesome cat!" "Why did you become barbaric?" At the last question understood by the mass of others Natsu smiled. Lucy on the other hand frowned again, wondering herself why Natsu changed the ending.

"I became barbaric because I was abandoned by my friend and left alone to fend for myself. So make sure to never abandon your friends!" Natsu replied. Happy hugged Natsu and cried, apologizing for leaving him in his character. Natsu just smiled and laughed. Lucy was surprised by the boy's response. But now that he said it, it did make sense. She had wondered why Natsu had been a little peeved by the story when he read the cat went off and left the poor boy alone. In a way, she now understood that he could relate to being alone. After all, he was left alone to survive once his foster parent disappeared. Lucy found herself smiling at the boy as she thought how he could sometimes be deeper than he appeared.

Happy looked over at Lucy and giggled when he saw her face. Most of the children had reunited with their parents and were now leaving the book store, leaving the three of them alone again. Natsu looked up at Lucy and furrowed his eyebrows. "Lucy, you okay? Your face looks weird." He stated bluntly.

Lucy blushed slightly and shook her head to let the boy know she was okay. She was about to say something when she felt another small child run and hug her dress. "Lushee!" Hearing the familiar voice Lucy looked down and smiled at the small girl wearing the cowgirl hat.

"Asuka! I didn't know you were here!" She said as Asuka let go and nodded her head. She then went over and gave Natsu a high five and hugged Happy.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! The children LOVED your story!" Elouise cheered as she suddenly teleported in front of them.

"You three did a great job." Bisca added as she and Alzack walked over to them. Asuka ran back to her father who lifted her up and put her on his shoulders as she squealed with delight.

"Yes, it was a good story. I like how you changed it to 'Happy' in Boots." Alzack stated.

"Happy in Boots! Happy in Boots!" Asuka cheered.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he flew next to Asuka and showed off the boots he was wearing again.

"Ah, well, ya know. I thought it'd make more sense since that's Happy's name." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"You forgot the name of the original story's cat, didn't you." Lucy commented, making Natsu stiffen since he knew he'd been caught. "I'm sorry we didn't stick to the original story, Miss Elouise." She apologized to the elder woman who just smiled.

"Nonsense! I told you three to have fun with it. I find it more entertaining when the story teller alters the story a bit to make it their own." The elderly woman winked and smirked at the three of them letting them know she loved the ending.

"Lushee! Lushee! But does the Princess live happily ever after?" Asuka asked, thinking about how Lucy and Natsu should be together.

"Uh, well, yes, but with the way we ended the story…"

"Well, the secret ending is that the poor boy befriends the princess, with the help of his cat, and the princess reminds him what it's like to live with people again." Natsu wrapped his arm around a flushed Lucy's shoulders and smiled. "And then they live happily ever after!"

"Happily ever after! Yaaaay!" Asuka cheered again and giggled. "So they liiiiiike each other, right?" Asuka had already learned one of Happy's familiar sayings and already used it on the unsuspecting couple.

Lucy's face was red as a tomato when she thought about all the implications of her and Natsu being together as more than friends. It's not that she hadn't thought about it, but what was making Natsu be so friendly now? He's just dense there's no way he likes her like that. They're just friends, right?

"Of course!" Natsu responded to Asuka. Alzack and Bisca just smiled at each other knowingly. They could see a bit of themselves in the two young mages in front of them.

Wanting to clear her head of thoughts about Natsu, Lucy looked at the Connels and asked, "So, you two brought Asuka here to hear the reading?"

Bisca nodded her head and spoke, "Yep! We're also here to pick up the cash award that goes to the guild."

At the mention of payment the older woman, who had teleported away from them a while ago, randomly appeared again, startling everyone. She had the amounts of money for everyone ready. "Thank you for a successful Fairy Tale Tuesday! I hope you come back and tell another story sometime." She stated as she paid everyone their fair share.

"No problem, Granny!" Natsu said with a large grin on his face.

"Aye! It was fun!" Happy added.

"Thank you, for setting up this mission for our guild to participate in to help raise money." Lucy said to the older woman with a smile.

"Now, go back and tell my next client to start to prepare for next week!" Elouise stated as she handed Lucy a piece of paper with info for the next team.

"Eh? Levy's going to tell a story next week? Oh, she's going to LOVE this shop!" Lucy said as she read over the paper. "Wait, how come you told us our assignment today but are giving the next group a heads up?" Lucy questioned the lady who just grinned.

"Well, I didn't have all of the information of the guild members yet. I'm quite surprised you three were able to tell the story like you did with such a little amount of time to prepare. If you sign up again in the future I'll make sure to let you know what your story is ahead of time." The old woman stated as she smiled at the group.

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and looked at the story selection. "Beauty and the Beast?" She questioned, though she could definitely see her book loving friend playing the role of the book loving protagonist.

"Yes! I saw a picture of that Gajeel fellow and automatically thought he looked like a beast! And of course, Levy is cute enough to be the popular beauty. It's perfect!" Elouise seemed to begin to drift into her own world dreaming about the perfect story and couples and such and the others of Fairy Tail decided to leave her be.

The first Fairy Tale Tuesday was complete, more will surely follow.

Authors Note: Ahhhh sorry for lame ending and though I wrote the story like this I have another writing style for telling the stories planned out differently for the next chapter. But, yes! LevyxGajeel will be in the next chapter as they play the roles of Beauty and the Beast. I'm debating about having Jet and Droy be there and be Gaston and his sidekick and Pantherlily be Belle's father orrrrrr have it just be Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily telling the story and then fade into story mode and have Gaston be Laxus and his sidekick Freed. (Hehehe) ['cause I try to think who has a personality like Gaston and Laxus came to mind for some reason haha]

Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW and LET ME KNOW what you think I should do for the next chapter and future chapters!


End file.
